Short stories and the likes
by WindChibi
Summary: So... This is where all my random and too short to be posted alone ideas will go. Please check? Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything that appears in this as my inspiration. Genres might change. Stories don't have only the characters I chose and aren't linked unless said so. Different pairings. Chapter 15: Love is stronger than everything. So is the trust in the loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there~ I'm Wind and yes this is another story. I know I'm beginning too many fanfics, but I want to have most of them up so all I have to do is upload chapters :D.  
This is gonna be a collection of random stories, mostly one-shots unless said otherwise, which are either too short or too random to be posted alone. I can be very random XD.  
**_AU: Angel/Demon_**  
**_Pairing: PruCan/Demon!PrussiaxAngel!Canada (Matthew's point of view)_**  
**_Inspiration: the song "City" by Hollywood Undead_**  
See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-Chan out!

* * *

I watched the demon drive his sword through yet another heart, another human being caught in this chaos. The corpse fell down on the ground, a pool of blood quickly spreading under it. A long time ago this image would have made me throw up and make a face, but not now. Now it was just another photo to the growing collection.  
"We are leaving.", the demon told me lowly, not giving the corpse a second glance and started to walk away.  
I jumped down from my place on what was once a stone bench, now being just a lot of debris, and followed him silently.  
Who was he? A demon. Why was I traveling with him? Long story short he found me when all this chaos happened and after all my friends forgot about me. What happened? Heaven and Hell clashed in one of the biggest wars ever seen by either history (angelic or demonic) and Earth being in the middle was caught in it too. This resulted into many humans being transformed into either angels or demons and having to fight. Most of them died fighting, but now that the war was over and the world in eternal darkness there remained the humans that went insane after they won. Looking back on it, me and Gilbert, the Prussian demon, fought in it too.  
"Get the hell out of the way Ivan!", the Prussian suddenly snarled which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Well, well. What do we have here? Krolik and a friend?", the tall Russian replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
I rose my head to take a better look at him and remained shocked. Not because I saw him, but because of the person next to him. It was another angel, blond-haired, blue-eyed, with a wild curl and glasses. It was my brother Alfred.  
When we looked eyes, sky-blue against indigo-purple, he had the same reaction as his eyes widened in surprise, shock, happiness and sadness.  
Time seemed to stop just to let us stare at one another until it was cruel enough to remember to move again and in a matter of moments Ivan was walking away followed by my brother who casted me one more look before he ran to catch up with the other demon.  
"Birdie. You still awesome?", Gilbert asked without looking at me and I saw a reddish liquid run down his pale skin.  
What he meant to say was if I was still okay so I hummed my agreement and took his bleeding into mine and started to sing. It was nothing special seeing as I wasn't very talented, but it did its job and that was to heal the wound.  
"Danke Birdie.", he nodded as he thanked me and we continued on our way.  
It always was like this. He would kill the once human beings things and I would heal his wounds. He would also protect me from other demons.  
I wish I could do something for him too. Something better than just healing his wounds.  
"Je t'aime Gilbert.", I said shyly as I looked at his bloodied face.  
"Ich liebe dich auch.", was his reply as we headed down the path of chaos and destruction, hand in hand.

* * *

This is all for the first chapter :D. Hope you liked it and that you'll tell me in a review what you think.  
See ya next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there~ Wind with another story :D

You can also request stuff, just leave in a review/send in a PM **the AU and the pairing**.

Review time~

_iheartbadboys14: Thanks :D. I hope that I won't disappoint you with this chapter :)._

**_AU: Human_**

**_Pairing: SpaMano/Snapped!SpainxRomano (Lovino's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: the song "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead_**

**NOTE: It contains violence. Not explicit, but it's there.**

See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Lovi~ Where are you?", a voice asked sweetly as it moved around the room.

I was hiding, my body trembling like a leaf in the wind. That idiot lost it again and is hunting me down. I must get out of here and fast!

"I know you're here mi amor! I just want to play with you~", he whined a little, seeming to be upset because I was hiding.

I couldn't get out of my hiding spot. My heart was beating like crazy and I was sure that if he stopped talking he would hear me for sure. My breathing wasn't any better. It came out in small and, luckily, silent puffs out my mouth.

"Lovino get here this moment!", the Spaniard said in a commanding voice, anger and annoyance slipping into his tone.

That shout sent my body into motion and in one fluid move I was out of my hiding spot (under the bed) and running for my life. My escape was short lived as something hard and cold hit me in the back of my head which made my sight useless for a minute from the black spots that suddenly sprang in front of my eyes.

That split moment was more than enough for Antonio to catch me and hold my hands together behind my back with one of his own hands and with the other one he got a hold of my face, rising it up a little by the chin.

"There you are Lovi. I knew you were close to me. Did you want to play hide and go seek with me?", the Spanish teen cooed with a smile.

That smile. That insane, out of his mind smile. And those dull and dark emerald eyes. He has been happy, with a warm smile and lively emerald eyes, but no more. Now all that remained of his old self is the happiness. The wrong kind, coming from watching someone suffer. He has been broken.

"Lovi? Why don't you answer? Oh! You're bleeding!", he gasped in mock surprise and put me on the bed then took a medical kit out of a drawer and started to bandage my wound.

I stood still, not daring to move and disturb him again. My panicked breathing and heart slowed down to a normal rhythm and my body stopped trembling. It was because he was so close to me. So close that a wrong move could be my last mistake.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking.", I replied meekly, fearing the worst.

To my surprise he didn't yell, nor hit me. He just hummed to show that he heard me and kissed my forehead to which I sighed softly. There still was a part of his former self in him. Only if I knew how to bring it back.

* * *

End of chapter :D. Hope you liked what you read and you'll leave a review telling me what you think about it. So sorry for making Tonio the bad guy in here D: . They (Lovi and Tonio) shall have a nicer fic in the future :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, this is Wind~  
Updates are coming pretty quickly, so chapters might be up just as fast :D.  
**_AU: Pirate  
Pairing: USUK/ Pirate!EnglandxTeenage!America ( Alfred's point of view)  
Inspiration: a short and sweet SpaMano fic_**

See ya at the bottom of the chapter/Wind-chan out!

* * *

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**  
The unmistakable sound of heavy boots brought me out of my thoughts and made my head snap up. He came home!  
Without thinking I jumped up from my position on the sofa and rushed to the door. There stood a pirate, his heavy coat dropped on the ground around his feet with his hat on top of it.  
"Arthur!", I shouted happily and tackle-hugged him."You're home!"  
"Yes chap. I'm definitely home.", Arthur agreed with a chuckle as he hugged me back.  
It always amazed me how he could be a ruthless pirate captain and have no mercy when it came to enemies, more so when they were Spanish or they belonged to Carriedo's crew, but when he was alone with me he became a lovely, cheerful and caring person  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Hurt? Oh no! Are you hurt?!", I asked panicked, fear making my heart rise in my throat, before I could stop.  
"I'm alright Alfred. After all, I am victorious. I destroyed the Armada.", the Brit answered laughing again and I helped him walk to the sofa in the living-room and sit down."A cup of tea would be great."  
I nodded my head quickly, then ran into the kitchen where I prepared the cup of tea and also took some scones before I went back and gave them to him.

"So? How has your trip been?", I said with excitement, barely containing it and not jumping on him.

Arthur's stories have always made me fascinated. Tales of wandering the sea in search of the unknown treasures and secrets, of mythical sea creatures like mermaids, giant sea snakes, even the Kraken.

"It was like always. The sea was clear and calm, the sky was cloudless. The perfect day for sailing. That was until the blasted Spanish ship crossed paths with my ship.", the pirate started telling me the story."From the moment we made eye contact we started the battle. The fiercest and longest battle we have ever had. And I won, of course!"

"That's so cool! I wish I were with you.", I sighed dreamily as I imagined myself being a pirate.

Arthur never let me go with him whenever he went out on the sea. He always said it was too dangerous although once I snuck in and he wasn't too pleased, but he let me stay with him until he came back home.

"You would have gotten in the way Al. Even if you know how to fire a gun and use a cutlass.", Artie shook his head now to which I pouted.

I knew that he was doing this for my own good and safety and now that the Armada was finally defeated he wasn't going to go out on the sea again. Even so, it was a lot of fun the time I snuck on his ship.

"I'm going to sleep. I feel so drained after sleeping on the ship for so long.", the Brit yawned and I could see dark circles under his eyes.

I stared at the dark circles for a few moments. He has been missing home so much that he couldn't sleep. With that thought in my mind we made our way to the bedroom where the pirate plopped down on the bed and then I had to undress him before I also crashed on the bed, curled against his side.

* * *

Chapter uploaded :D. And it was fast~

Requests are welcome~

See ya another time~


	4. Chapter 4

Even quicker update :D. Might be in the same day, but what do you know with the time zone differences XD.

This is a request by _iheartbadboys14_ who I want to thank for sending it :D. Thanks.

Review time~

_iheartbadboy14: You didn't say any AU so I took the liberty of using the one that I thought it would fit the best. And I also chose to write fem!Italy because the lyrics are talking about a she ("she no longer cares about your feelings"), but I can come back and edit it if you don't like it.__ I hope you'll like it :D. And what a sad song you chose, but it gave me an idea right away :D._

_Mystery fan: Wow... Excuse my language, but you have one hell of a story there. An entire freakin' plot. I'll be happy to build the story around it nonetheless. Thanks for the request :D._

**_AU: Human_**

**_Pairing: GerIta/Soldier!GermanyxFem!Italy (Felicia's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: REQUEST by iheartbadboys14/ "Sin and Punishment" by Hatsune Miku_**

Hope you'll enjoy this! See ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

I was tip-toeing my way to the living-room, where Luddy was relaxing after a long day of training, wanting to tell him how much I loved him when I heard him talking and I stopped to listen. I know that it's not nice to eavesdrop, but what he said made me stiffen in shock.  
"Ugh... What I wouldn't give so Felicia would do something productive. Like, train so she could fight, not cook pasta all day long."  
I-is that what he is thinking of me...? It can't be. I must be imagining things. I did so much stuff for him. I took care of the house, I cooked, I even trained while he was away! I left him a lot of little papers with "ti amo~" written on them and whispered "ti amo~" when he fell asleep before me. Why is he acting like this?  
"She could use some serious training to get her head out of the dreams she always has about pasta."  
I tip-toed my way back in the kitchen where I started singing a love song in Italian knowing that Luddy wouldn't understand more than a few words, one of those being "love", and came in the living-room. There I sang the rest of the song cheerfully and sat down on the sofa next to him. He looked at me unimpressed for a moment before he sighed.  
"You need to get your head out of the clouds and come back on Earth Felicia."  
I pouted and crossed my arms. What's wrong with him?  
"Do you not love me anymore?"  
It was out of my mouth before I could process it and it shocked the both of us.  
"You don't have the ears to hear my song, nor the heart to feel my feelings. If I gave you mines, would you be able to take care of them?"  
I felt broken, my happy self was slipping away pretty quickly. My one and only love didn't love me anymore.  
"What do you mean Felicia? I don't understand what you are saying."  
"You can't feel my feelings nor hear my song. You no longer love me and my former self no longer cares."  
I was slipping away, away towards cold and empty darkness. Slowly, oh so slowly.  
"What? But I love you Felicia! Why are you saying that?!"  
"Because at the end of the day, all that matters is seeing your face in pain."  
And with that I got up and left the room. I left the house without a second thought. I couldn't feel anything. It was like all my feelings died together with my former self.

* * *

Sad chapter is sad D: . One out of five (counting the request from Mystery Fan) is a happy story. I should work on this XD.  
Requests are welcome~  
See ya another time~


	5. Chapter 5

What's up everybody? This is Wind with another chapter which is another request :D.

All requests will be written in order as they have been posted as reviews unless something comes in, but I don't think it will.

Review time~

_Mystery Fan: I'm happy that you requested it :D._

_ItaLiech Fan: 2P!Italy is different from 1P!Italy. This is your own version and I'm happy that you shared him with me. Will write that in the next chapter :D._

_iheartbadboys14: I put it in __**bold**__ just so it could be seen better XD. No worries, I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. But… I can't do no AU :c . I got it any way. And yes, I already have an idea :3_

**_AU: Country_**

**_Pairing: PruLiech/ PrussiaxLiechtensteinxDark!Allies (Lily's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: REQUEST by Mystery Fan/prompt given by requester_**

**NOTE: This chapter contains violence.**

See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

Um…. Uh…. My head hurts so bad…. What is happening….?

Confused, I opened my eyes and darkness greeted me. When my eyes became adjusted to the dark room I could make out silhouettes who were talking about something, but it was like I was listening through a door, all the sounds muffled and only broken words going through.

"We have to capture…."

"Yes, yes. He is our target…"

"That stupid Prussian… Not coming by free will…."

"Too bad we had to kidnap this beauty…"

"Well, we get to break her anyway so it's still a win-win situation…"

Prussian….? Are they talking about Preußen…?

"Oh? She is awake boys~", a cheerful voice said, but it seemed to also have a dark undertone.

After they noticed that I was awake, they came closer to me so I could see them. They were the Allies! But something was strange. Why were they smiling so sinisterly, so cold and promising pain?

America, China and Russia grinned at me evilly while France and England left probably to catch my dear Prussia, but before that the Brit whispered something about playing with big boys. Oh no…

"What a beauty we have here. Such a young and nice face, a pure and innocent heart. Now I see why Prussia fell for you. Too bad we are going to break those.", America commented with a mock sad sigh while he looked closer to my face which made me spit him.

Bad move on my part because that resulted into him slapping me across the face. I kept the cry that wanted to escape back, glaring at him wordlessly which made him slap me again.

"Comrade, don't make her ugly before we can do anything to her.", Russia stepped in, stopping the American from hitting me again as he put the cigarette he had in his hand to his lips then puffed the smoke in my face which made me cough."I have an even better idea."

My eyes widened when I saw that the Russian just stabbed my hand with the burning rod. But that wasn't all. Oh no. America got an even worse idea.

"Ah, my friend. This is an excellent idea.", America nodded his head as he got a packet of cigarettes."Which one gets a scream out of her first wins."

They started lighting up cigarettes and putting them out on my body. Legs, feet, arms, hands. It didn't matter where. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of winning so I kept everything in, biting my lips even so often. My body started to tremble uncontrollably half way through this torture, but my lips were still sealed shut. At one point China took hold of my face, waiting for me to scream and whispered words to me, but I just kept glaring at him.

"Aw… We ran out of cigarettes. Seems like there isn't a winner.", the tall Russian said in a childish whine.

"No! I am the winner! Get out another packet of cigarettes!", the American complained with a frown which led to more arguing.

While they were arguing, China was looking at me with respect in his eyes. I was past the point where I would question their actions so I brushed it off without a second thought.

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

There was the sound of heavy boots followed by curses in English, German and Italian. Was my dear Prussia coming to rescue me? But why was he with the Italy twins? He could have asked the Axis for help... Doesn't matter. I'm just happy he is here now.

"Let mein Liebe go!", Prussia yelled as he broke the door down, the Italy twins behind him with England and France as hostages."I'll give myself and the Italies to you when you'll let her go."

I was shocked. My already tired body was shocked back into motion by those words. He will sacrifice himself for my sake…?

I didn't notice, but China had untied the rope holding me to the chair in the meantime so I ran to Prussia and hugged him.

"Es tut mir leid. Please forgive me.", the Prussian said with an apologetic to which I nodded sadly and hugged him tightly before China led me to his car.

"I forgive you Prussia.", I whispered to myself as I threw a last look at the building the Allies called home.

The ride home was a long and silent one. China tried to make some small talk, but my mind was back to Prussia. My dear Prussia, my love, he gave up his freedom for my own. I won't let this go waste. I will live my life happy, how he wanted me to be.

* * *

Another sad story :( . But it's a request, so it's not my fault XD. Anyway, I had fun with this request, so thanks again Mystery Fan. Hope you liked it :D.

Requests are welcome~

See ya another time~


	6. Chapter 6

Early update :3. Because I can and school starts tomorrow D: . I hate school.

Anyway

Review time~

_Mystery Fan: I said that I accept requests :D. I'm happy that you sent it :)_

_ItaLiech Fan: I see your point of view. The 2P!s are opposites of the 1P!s, but there are many personalities that the 2P!s can take. Anyway. The point is that I understand what's your point is and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter :D_

**_AU: Future (30XX)_**

**_Pairing: ItaLiech/ 2P!ItalyXLiechtenstein (Luciano's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: REQUEST by ItaLiech Fan/prompt given by requester_**

2P!Italy= Luciano

Liechtenstein= Sisia

See ya at the bottom of the chapter :D/Wind-chan out!

* * *

I wonder how is Miss Sisia? From the letter she seems like a nice person.

"Ciao signora. Are you Sisia Zwingli?", I asked a blond haired girl that seemed to wait for somebody.

Confused, she turned around and opened her mouth to answer, but she remained like that, surprised. Probably I took her by surprise.

"Es tut mir leid.", she apologized for staring with a shy smile."Ja. I am Sisia. You must be Mister Luciano Vargas."

"No, no. Luciano is okay.", I replied with a warm smile. She really is nice.

Sisia nodded happily and led me to her apartment. She was living in a block of flats and explained that even if she could move out and into a house for herself, then she would feel lonely because all her friends are here so she didn't move.

"You have a nice flat signora.", I commented as I looked around."It is classy, small and welcoming, but not suffocating. Oh, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. I'm glad that you like it.", she replied happily and started going down a corridor."Come after me. We are going to work on our projects, no?"

I hummed my agreement as I followed her. The corridor led from the classy living-room to a more high-tech one. There everything, that seemed simple yet welcoming in the other room, screamed technology and future although not in an annoying way.

"Here. This is where I usually do my work when it comes to technology.", Sisia told me as she pointed at her desk.

It had a laptop in it, so when you close the lid it becomes one with the desk, voice controlled drawers, a microphone that was connected to the laptop to help her talk and much more advanced technology stuff.

"Oh. Nice workplace signora.", I responded as I looked at all the stuff in the room.

She then explained that most of the stuff was voice controlled or responded to a gesture of the hands like clapping. I tried clapping out of curiosity and turned the lights accidentally off which made the room shine in phosphorescent colors and her to laugh. That laugh was so adorable.

After the light incident we started working on the project. We were supposed to create some sort of glasses that could adjust to everyone's sight and change in style to match everybody's personalities. Of course that when it comes to technology, I'm an absolute ditz. I get lost in the multitude of buttons, lights and the likes, but I guess that I've been chosen because I can come up with the design while Sisia would do the technology stuff. Poor girl shouldn't do everything by herself.

We started working on the project shortly after, only taking a break to stretch our bodies and to eat some cookies and drink a cup of tea. In this whole time I studied her and she never stopped amazing and surprising me. Although she was a techy girl, she didn't act like a nerd, she was nice, adorable, polite and always happy. Sisia was kind and had patience with me when she explained how to use some of the things in this room and when she would have to tell me at least three times so I could understand.

The hours flew as we continued our work and night came too quickly for my liking. With a sad sigh I stood up from the couch on which I was sitting with a laptop on my legs so I could make the design for the glasses and put it aside.

"I have to go back home. It's already very late.", I said as I stretched again."I will see you tomorrow Sisia?"

"Nein. You can stay here. I have a guest room. It's too late to go back now and this way we can finish it tomorrow early in the morning.", the techy girl suggested and I accepted it without a second thought.

The next thing I know, after I accepted I was in the guest room, in bed and ready to go to sleep. Only that I couldn't. My mind was full of images of Sisia's smiles and her beautiful laugh. Those big eyes shining as she concentrated on what she was working on. I wonder if she is dating someone. Maybe I can ask her out. Maybe... I'll do that in the morning... I'm too tired now...

* * *

And this is all for this chapter :D. Thanks for the request ItaLiech Fan. Hope that you liked it and that you'll leave a review.

Requests are welcome~

See ya another time~


	7. Chapter 7

Le update~ :D Sorry it took so long, but school started so I might slow down on working on stories here on FF, but I'll try my best to keep up :D.

Today (19 September) is also my b-day~ Yay for me! XD

Review time~

_iheartbadboys14: Thanks :D. Here's your request :)_

_ItaLiech Fan: No need to thank me so many times. Once it's enough XD. And you're welcome. I agree that 2P!s shouldn't be seen a psycho killers. Everyone has their own opinion about them :D_

_Ayumi Kudou: No worries about it being too long :D. I'll write it in the next chapter :D_

_Guest: I'm glad that you liked it :D. And that's true, most of the fics are 2P against 1P. I don't think there are a lot of friendly 2P and 1P._

_Mystery Fan: I see ya're back with another long as heck story :D. No worries, I enjoy working around these kind of requests :)_

**_AU: Country_**

**_Pairing: UKUS/Snapped!UKxUS (Alfred's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: REQUEST by iheartbadboys14/prompt given by requester_**

**NOTE: I might write some of my own one-shots between requests, so if I do it does't mean I won't take care of the requests too.**

I want to say a big thank you to all those who read and like my one-shots :D

See ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

I was standing in front of England's house waiting for said Brit to open the door. I didn't barge in like I usually do because that would have aggravated his already angry attitude.  
"Iggy! Open the door, the hero is there to make your day!"  
No answer once again. This is the third time I shout and I get nothing in return. I wonder why he doesn't answer. I mean, I know that he was mad when he left the World Conference, but it usually leaks out of his system by the time he gets home.  
I was about to shout a fourth time, but a sudden reply from inside cut me off.  
"The door's open you bloody wanker!"  
Not waiting for him to shout again I went in and made my way to the kitchen from where were coming strange noises.  
"Iggy? Are you trying to cook again?"  
There was silence again, but another sudden sound stopped me. It was...laughter? No, it was too high-pitched. It seemed to be a cry.  
Slowly I made my way over to the kitchen and peered inside as silently as I could. Well... I wasn't exactly peering inside. More like standing in the doorway and watching. Anyway! There was Arthur with his back turned to me and he looked like he was holding something close.  
"Iggy?"  
There was another chuckle as he turned around slowly like in those horror movies and revealed himself. Only that... England wasn't frowning like he usually does whenever I drop by unannounced. Instead he was grinning like a madman, his eyes opened wide.  
"Arthur... Are you okay?"  
"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?"  
"Dude, no need to yell."  
"What? So now you're the boss and I am the chibi? You think that you have control of over me?"  
Sarcasm was dripping from his words as his eyes seemed to become even wider as his smile was becoming even sinister. It was like he went insane. It was very unsettling and unnerving.  
"Oh, but you know the best what is like to have someone protect and take care of you."  
"Artie, what are you talking about? You lost me."  
Arthur seemed to stop and think over the question, but not for long because the happy mask seemed to crack and give away to a sad one.  
"What I'm talking about? I'm talking about how I loved you, I took care of you the best I could! And what did you do? You turned against me! You started a war against me!"  
"Um... You lost me. Again."  
"Really? Because I always thought that what I did for you was out of pure love. But did you see any of it? No! How long does it take you to see how much I love you?!"  
Artie... Arthur loves me? But he never said anything! And it looks like this brought him over the edge.  
This was proved to be right because in the next moment he was clinging to me and crying, mumbling over and over "I love you".  
"Sh...Sh... Don't cry Arthur... Don't cry please."  
I hugged him tightly as I rocked the both of us around in a slow rhythm to try and calm him down. It looked like it worked a little because he was just sobbing quietly in my arms.  
"I'm so sorry for not noticing anything that you did. I love you too Arthur."  
The Brit put his head on my chest as he tried to keep his sobs in.  
I continued to move slowly around until Artie calmed down, but I didn't stop because my mind was on the matter. The Brit snapped because I didn't see his love for me? I feel so stupid because of this. I could have stopped this.

* * *

This is it folks :D. End of chapter. Hope you liked it and you'll tell me in a review what you think of it :)  
Requests are welcome~  
See ya in another chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

What's up readers? I'm so sorry for not writing anything, but school just decided that in the first week it has to stuff our heads to death with knowledge and then drop a "what you remember from last year" test paper. It's freakin' awful :-/  
BUT! I'm still thinking at the requests and how should I write them :3  
_Review time~_  
_Ayumi Kudou: No problem :D. I enjoy writing requests no matter how silly you think they are :D._  
_Mystery Fan: The best stories come when you let your mind wander :D. Thanks for your request~_  
_iheartbadboys14: I love that you loved it XD. Will get to your request too :3. I'll just say that your prompt gave me an odd idea XD. And I usually don't accept OCs, but I guess I can accept them for this story._  
_**AU: Human**_  
_**Pairings: Rochu and AmeriPan/ ChinaxFem!Russia and JapanxFem!America (Yao's** **point of view)**_  
**_Inspiration: REQUEST by Ayumi Kudou/ prompt given by requester_**  
Fem!Russia: Anya  
Fem!America: Emily  
**NOTE: If instead of your request the chapter contains another story it is because that's MY OWN idea. So don't make a scene because it's that instead of what you wanted :D.**  
I love your reviews, but do you know what would make me even happier? Them being about the chapter too.  
This is all~ I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

I and Kiku were on a double date with our girlfriends, Anya and respectively Emily, in the amusement park, looking at the rides. The Roller Coaster seemed to have caught their attention.  
"Oh! We should try the Roller Coaster! It sounds like fun~", Emily cheered as she walked backwards ahead of us.  
"I think that Emi has a good idea.", Anya nodded her head with a happy smile.  
I swallowed dryly and looked at the Japanese man next to me. He looked just as nervous about the ride as me, but we both agreed nonetheless.  
We bought the tickets and took our seats on the ride. As soon as it started to move I regretted my decision. It was nice at first, just going up and down slowly as it moved faster and faster.  
The moment it caught enough speed, the ride went through loops, upside-down parts and long drops from high places. Needless to say the both of us were screaming like it was the end of the world, and it might have been if the thing were to speed up even more, while Anya and Emily were having the time of their lives.  
I was very glad and red from embarrassment, as was Kiku, when the ride ended. Emily told us that it was alright to yell while on a Roller Coaster while Anya promised us that we won't go on a second one.  
"I'm hungry. Does anybody else want something to eat, aru?", I asked as I pointed at the food court.  
"Actually, I and Anya have to go a little, so you go ahead and buy as food.", Emily said with a smile as she and her friend went towards the bathrooms.  
I nodded to show that I agreed and we parted ways. Kiku said that he wanted to eat sushi so we went to buy that first.  
"They are so brave and full of life, aru.", I mused out loud as I looked at the long line in front of me.  
Before my friend could answer, we both heard Emi yell followed by an annoyed reply from Anya. We rushed to their side as fast as we could just to see two men with our girls.  
"Why do you date those pathetic little boys? Come with us, the real men."  
"Yeah, those wimps wouldn't be able to take on even the Merry Go Round ride. They would be screaming like kids."  
"Ahaha. Good one guys, but I love my boyfriend.", Anya laughed lightly although it seemed to come out more threatening to my ears.  
That reply got one of the men to grab her by her arm, but I was fast and kicked him in the stomach before he could do something to her with his filthy did the same, using his ninja skills to save Emily.  
We got a little carried away and by the time we noticed that a crowd was gathering, Emily and Anya dragged us out of it and towards the crimson sunset.

.  
Well, not into the sunset. More like down the street and towards home.

* * *

The end? XD Yep. Most of it was the prompt so... I hope you liked it :D  
Requests are welcome~  
See ya in another chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

Le update~ Although don't get used to many of them in a row.  
_Review time~_  
_Ayumi Kudou: I'm glad you loved it :D And maybe you'll leave another request ;D_  
_Mystery Fan: Maybe because Fem!countries/Nyotalia isn't listed in the character select list and you can't choose it. Also, they are not in the show so that might be a reason too. Anyway, glad that you liked it :D_  
_iheartbadboys14: Thank you too for reading~ :D My brilliant mind...? Err, thanks, but it's nothing really XD. It cooked this chapter...? I hope you like it too XD_  
**_AU: Human/School_**  
**_Pairing: PruCan/ Outcast!PrussiaxNewStudent!Canada (Gilbert's point of view mostly, a little of Matthew's too)_**  
**_Inspiration: the song "Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead_**  
**NOTE: Italics are ghosts talking with Gilbert through thoughts (**_first ghost_** and second** **ghost in bold letters). Like, telepathy**.  
This is all for now~ I'll see ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"I see ghosts."  
Ja... I know that I shouldn't have said that as the first thing when I met the new student, but it was out before I could even think about it.  
To my surprise there was a soft sigh as an answer, not the kind of "mein Gott you're insane", but rather like "I understand it".  
"I'm Matthew Williams. What's your name?"  
I looked at him a little funny, expecting him to say something like "I was joking, you freak" or "I heard the rumours about your freaky ability", but nothing of that kind came from the shy teen.  
"My awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but everyone calls me Ghost Boy."  
Unfortunately we had to part ways when the class we were sharing ended. Luckily for us, we had the class after this one together again so we could talk more.  
With a sigh I decided to go to the locker room where nobody was because the room was unused. When I entered said room, I was hit full force by the presence of two powerful ghosts.  
"Go the hell away."  
_My, my. Is that the way you treat your friends?_  
"You're not my freakin' friends!"  
**Quite the rude attitude today. What's the matter?**  
"Stop pretending you care! You don't!"  
_Oh, but we do. You're the only one who can see us from this school_.  
Without noticing I rose my hands to cover my ears and the second ghost wrapped its arms around me in a mock-hug.  
**You're precious to us**.  
_Special in a way many dream of_.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
~P.O.V. change: Matthew~  
After I parted ways with the albino, I went towards my next class. And unluckily got lost. Great. Just great.  
As I was passing by the locker room in a daze to find my class, I heard a muffled voice until the person inside shouted.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
It strangely sounded like the albino in my class that just ended. Curiously I went in and found Gilbert curled up on the floor with his hands over his ears and eyes closed tightly, shaking and repeating over and over "shut up".  
"Gilbert? Gilbert, it's Matthew!", I said softly as I went to his spot and put a hand over one of his own.  
As soon as I touched him and talked, he seemed to stop moving. For a moment I feared that somehow I must have cut some link with him and this world or something, but a slowly opened ruby eye, followed by another, the both of them showing confusion, told me that he was there.  
~P.O.V. change: Gilbert~  
All the voices suddenly stopped talking and silence entered my mind. It was like they never talked.  
"W-what...? They stopped... They suddenly stopped talking..."  
Then, as if it was a slow horror movie, my eyes landed on a person who was looking worriedly at me.  
"Matthew...?"  
I looked dumbfounded at the Canadian teen as he looked back at me with worry in his eyes.  
"What happened Gilbert? You were yelling."  
"Oh..."  
I remained frozen when I heard him, then hung my head down low.  
This is so cliché. If I'm right, because I can't be wrong on this matter, Mattie stopped somehow the voices.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Ja. Nein. I don't even know. And before you say anything else, my answer is nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein."  
"...You don't even know what I was gonna ask."  
"Oh, trust me I do. You're gonna stay by my side until we finish school."  
"Well... Oui, that's what I wanted to say. Why don't you want me to?"  
"Mattie, we are sounding like one of those overdramatic movies. Do whatever you want to do, but I advise you to stay away."  
I knew I was rude, but I really didn't want to get him hated by the others students too.  
"I know what I want to do. And that is spend the time with you. And before you say something else, most of the students don't even see me."  
I looked confused at him. He wanted to do what?! And how could they not see someone so sweet like Matthew.  
"We will talk about it in the next class we share. Now go before you're even later."  
He gave me an disbelieving look and made me promise we will talk again about this subject before he followed my instructions to get to his next class.

He is really going to spend his time with me, isn't he?

* * *

Abrupt ending? Yeah... XD Rushed ending is rushed. Reviews?  
Requests are welcome~  
See ya in another chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

Update? I don't even know XD. All I know is that this is being written when I should be doing something else. And yes, the other chapter has been written while I was in school :D.

_Review time~_

_Ayumi Kudou: I'm gonna try my best at writing it :D_

**_AU: Human/School_**

**_Pairing: SpaMano, SpUK and SpAus/SpainxRomano, Past!SpainxEngland and Past!SpainxAustria (Antonio's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: a weird combination of the songs "Be ok" by Ingrid Michaelson, "Been to hell" by Hollywood Undead and "Scene change" by The White Tie Affair_**

**NOTE: After this I'm going back to requests.**

**NOTE2: If you listen to the songs I write as inspiration (yes, I listen to a lot of music :D) be careful with the HU ones because they contain bad language. Should have said that earlier XD.**

**NOTE3: The overall idea for the story is that the past pairings have failed as romances (Roderich and Arthur leaving Antonio for someone else) which made the Spaniard a little afraid of making big steps in his relationship with Lovino ("Be ok" by Ingrid Michaelson), a little paranoid and easy to snap when pushed around about his love life ("Been to hell" by Hollywood Undead) and feel controlled by his exes ("Scene change" by The White Tie Affair). Yes, all these ideas came from three different as heck songs :D. I'm also showing both sides of the text exchange :D.**

This is all for now~ See ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Lovi...? Lovi, where did you go?", I shouted helplessly as I wandered slowly down the school's hallway.

It was after the last class for today and I was supposed to meet Lovinito at the front of the school so Lovi could give me a ride home, but his car wasn't there and he was also missing.

The school was empty, save for a few teachers still gathering their stuff. I wasn't worried about the car not being there, the younger twin of Lovi's maybe took it, but the absence of mi Lovinito was unsettling.

"Oi, idiota! Over there!"

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice with a smile on my face and ready to pounce on the Italian then hug him to death, but I froze. He was with the Turkish brat, discussing about something.

"Go ahead. I have to stay after school for some stupid project I have to do with him."

Lovino pointed a finger at the smirking Turk not amused at all, but all his explanation did was put my heart on fire. Is he gonna fall for that Turk too and choose him over me?

Will they get along better? Will I be thrown aside?

"S-sì, of course Lovi. Call me when you finish, okay?", I asked as I nodded, my voice getting trapped in my throat and making it hard for me to speak ever so slowly.

I got in response an annoyed hum which meant 'yes' then they left probably for the Turk's house.

With a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping as I dragged my feet towards the end of the hallway and out of the school, I went home where I made a bee-line for the bed in my room on which I crashed face first.

A constant and annoying low sound announced me that someone texted me. Hm... It was from Lovi.

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Ugh. The idiot said we will start tomorrow. I'm going home._

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_Oh? That's not surprising at all -.-_

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Something's bugging the hell out of you_

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine._

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Yeah, yeah. Can't lie over the texts. You usually start to write very weirdly._

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_S0m3th1ng liek th1s?_

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Yes, like flippin' that. You sound like hamburgers-for-brains._

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_But I'm not doing it. I'm really okay :D_

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Yeah, yeah and now I'll start speaking German. Ew… I hate that language._

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_Maybe you should talk to your twin and him instead of hating him for no reason._

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_No freakin' way._

_From: Tonio_

_To: Lovi~_

_Want to go somewhere tomorrow then? I don't have to work at the part time job, so we can enjoy the day together._

I put my phone down on my desk, a hand going through my curly hair as I waited. And waited. And waited. Minutes melted into hours and so two went by and my Lovi still didn't answer my question.

It was getting late and I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang loudly, announcing me I had another massage, this time from an unknown number.

**_From: Unknown number_**

**_To: Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo_**

**_The Italian brat is mine, got it? I'll take him back from you no matter what it takes._**

I just stared confused at the screen, trying to understand who could be and what they meant. They aren't after mi Lovinito, are they?

The same loud shrill of my phone scared me by ringing again which made me almost drop my phone on the ground.

_From: Lovi~_

_To: Tonio_

_Can't come tomorrow. I have stuff to do the whole day._

Once again I left my phone on the desk, this time it not ringing again, as I plopped down on my bed and curled up under the blanket. This makes no sense. Who would want to get Lovi away from me? I mean, Arthur is with Francis, although he and Lovi are good friends and Roderich is more like an older brother to him and is also dating Gilbert. This is too confusing….

* * *

What's up everybody? This is the end of the chapter :D

Whoever can guess who sent Tonio the text message in **_bold, italics and underlined_** will get their request moved to the top or if you didn't request anything you'll get one ASAP :D. Although is shouldn't be that hard XD.

Requests are welcome~

See ya in another chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody~ I'm not dead yet :D

As I said in the Author's note at the end of the last chapter, whoever guesses who sent Tonio the message gets their request moved to the top. Surprisingly, only a person even tried to answer and it was the third review =P

_Review time~_

_Ayumi Kudou: Yay :D_

_Mystery Fan: I didn't. I just wanted to post some of my own stuff =D_

_Katie-Kat1129: Yep :D. It wasn't that hard because I eliminated the other possible couples (Engmano, Prumano, Framano) by saying that the other possible rivals in love (Artie, Gil and Francis) are taken XD. And I also mentioned possible AusMano. Oh. My. Gawd. I can even see a short description XD : "_Roderich is an uptight musician. Lovino is a stubborn teen. Can the Austrian teach the broken Italian the song of the life, trust, friendship and love in the end? Or will he succumb to his own sorrows?_" I feel like I just started a new pairing/shipping XD_

**_AU: Human_**

**_Pairing: TurkNeth/ TurkeyxNetherlands (Sadik's point of view)_**

**_Inspiration: REQUEST by Katie-Kat1129/Prompt given by requester_**

**NOTE: I will be getting to the other request too. This is kind of a prize for answering the question at the end of the last chapter :D. Better read that too, so you won't miss others :D.**

**NOTE2: I may have not stayed in character with Sadik and Abel because I never wrote them before. I think I did a little, but that was all.**

This is all for now~ See ya at the end of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

How hard is it to get someone a Valentine's Day gift? Maybe I can get him another pet bunny? A friend for his bunny. Nah… We don't need another one. A gardening kit or magazine? He knows a lot about gardening and cooking, so that won't work either.

"I wish I knew what to buy him."

Oh, this rose looks nice.

"I'm going nuts."

After a few more hours of aimless walking from one shop to the other one I ended up buying a stuffed rabbit and a potted flower (tulips).

"If this isn't sweet for Valentine's Day then I'm screwed."

When I arrived home, I remained speechless. The garden was looking like a storm went through and rearranged it so it was spotless, the windows were clean and from inside was coming a sweet smell.

"Abel? Is that you cooking?"

There was no answer aside the clanking of pots, a few swears and the still sweet smell of cooking.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I walked into the kitchen not knowing what to expect. That he forgot about this day? Certainly not, now with him cooking and all.

"The table."

I blinked confused. The table? But there's usually not-… I can't believe it. There were at least three plates full of cookies, cupcakes and other baked stuff, all mouthwatering.

"Uh… I bought you these…?"

I wanted to slap myself. Why was I so nervous all of the sudden? It's not like I'm shy or anything! I'm quite the opposite!

"Tak."

I didn't get it at the moment, but a minute later I remembered that it meant "thank you", so I smiled and nodded my head.

"Çok teşekkür ederim."

Thank you too.

"Food's ready in a moment."

My stomach answered before I could in the form of growling loudly which made Abel laugh a little as I sat down at the table.

"I can't wait to eat what you prepared."

* * *

Katie-Kat1129 said that I can do TurkNeth and if it doesn't work then PruCan. SO! I'm doing the both of them :D.

**AU: Human**

**Pairing: PruCan/ PrussiaxCanada (Gilbert's point of view)**

**Inspiration: REQUEST by Katie-Kat1129/prompt given by the requester**

* * *

"Birdie! I have something for you!"

I shouted as I ran through our house to the kitchen where Mattie was cooking most likely pancakes.

"Guess what~"

When he turned around I remained speechless. He was so cute~ On his cheek was a little bit of flour, pancakes mixture and maple syrup. After a few minutes we both noticed we were staring at one another and looked away, him blushing madly.

"What is it Gil?"

I was snapped out of my temporary daze and bounced next to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I got ya some maple syrup! From Canada! And that's not all. I also bought you flowers, some maple leaves and some accessories for Kuma~"

"Did you really bring these from back home?"

I nuzzled his cheek again and he sighed softly.

"Yep! It's Valentine's Day once a year, so it's very special~"

"Merci Gil."

"No problem Birdie."

"I… I got you something, too."

I looked around the kitchen until I spotted a tower of pancakes. Not the usual one with butter and maple syrup. Nooooooo… A huge tower of butter and maple syrup smeared pancakes.

"This is… Heaven!"

I couldn't stop myself so I dug into the deliciousness waiting for me on the table.

"This is the best Valentine's Day gift~"

* * *

Kind of empty, I know D: Dunno what's with me, but it's like my mind won't work on requests that aren't so detailed and instead likes to think of newer chapters with my own ideas. Meh. Send me a message if you want to make me move my butt on the chair and write :D. I'm almost always online and if not I check my e-mail address a lot.

Requests are welcome~

See ya in the next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

School is killing me D: Somebody save me X3

So yeah, that's the reason I haven't written anything in, like, forever.

_Review time~_

_Ayumi Kudou: I'm glad I'm alive too XD It kind of was actually to make those who read my stories, read the end note too =P You didn't lose much :D_

_Katie-Kat1129: Don't worry about me writing two instead of one :D I'm just happy that you liked them both_

_Mystery Fan: It was the prompt given by Katie-Kat1129 =P I usually don't do timed events like Valentine's Day, Christmas etc fics. If you _**_really _**_want one, leave a request with it around the time the event is supposed to be._

_**AU: Country**_

_**Pairing: N/A / Allies (Arthur's point of view) and a little FrUK (added by me/Wind-chan)**_

_**Inspiration: REQUEST by Mystery Fan/prompt given by requester**_

_**NOTE: I do**__** NOT **__**want anti-FrUK comments. I like the pairing, okay?**_

**NOTE2: I _MIGHT_ update _ONCE_ a week on a random day. Let's hope I can keep it up :D**

**NOTE3: I might do one request, one idea of mine and then if I don't have ideas then go on with the requests. I want you, readers, to understand that this fic was originally just for my ideas and no requests. Heck, I didn't write the two reviews for a new chapter thingy because I was sure nobody would read this story. So. Bear with me readers.**

**Thank you to all who faved/followed/read this story :3**

This is all for now./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"I can't believe we are on this island, aru. Again, aru!"

"We wouldn't be there if this bloody git would know what he is doing!"

"Hey! Don't blame me Iggy!"

"Mes amis, don't fight."

"Comrades, it's not helping if we just argue. How about you become one with Mother Russia?"

"**No!**"

Everybody looked at the Russian with annoyed looks. It was enough that China was throwing a tantrum, although he had a point.

"I'm leaving! Don't come after me!"

And with that, the Chinese man left us staring at his back as he went away from us.

"Dude… That was pretty harsh."

"Your idiocy is harsh. We wouldn't be here if you knew how to drive a damn boat."

"It's not my problem that I haven't been a pirate in my younger days! **You** could have taken the lead!"

I went to open my mouth to retort that he should be careful about what he says about my pirate days seeing as I was a feared Captain, but Russia beat me to it.

"Could you keep your mouths shut for a moment? It is our mistake that we ended up lost on this island again. We will wait for China to come back, apologize then attack the Axis again."

We all looked at one another before nodding. America and Russia went back into the tent we set up for the night while me and France remained on the beach, huddled next to each other next to the fire so when we look up we can see the Chinese man return.

The time went by and the sun started to set although there was no sign of China coming back. He can take care of himself, so we didn't go to find him, although something seemed to be off, and instead remained on the spot. I… might have leant against Francis' side. Might! The bloody frog is very comfortable… Not that I will ever tell him that.

Nighttime came and the missing Ally still didn't come back. We were very worried, but decided that if he wanted to come back, then he knew where to find us and set off to attack the Allies.

After we occupied our usual spots we waited for the perfect moment.

"I know you are there, Allies! Come out of your hiding spots."

For a moment there was silence, but we did as told. To our horror, China was with the Axis, tied up, gagged and beaten up pretty badly. He tried to say something, although when he saw Japan's sword at his neck he stopped instantly.

"We found him wandering around the beach, near our base and captured him. Now he is our hostage and if you try anything, he'll suffer the consequences."

This time we retreated. We tried again a few days later, but every time we tried to take China back, he had even more wounds so we stopped.

One day, Italy suddenly turned up at our base panting like he ran a marathon before he came here.

"I-I… I can't stand… I can't stand seeing China like this…."

At first I thought that he was blabbering nonsense, but when I caught on what he was saying…

"You want to make a hostage exchange?"

France said before I could, but we had the same idea.

"Yes…"

We agreed and went back to the Axis base.

"We want China back, buddy!"

"We have Italiya, comrade."

"I'm sure you don't want your amoureaux to be hurt, right?"

Germany and Japan looked at us confused at first, but then they nodded slowly. Of course they didn't want their ally to be hurt. After all, they were outnumbered by us.

"Go."

Shortly after agreeing, Germany untied China and pushed him towards us. America leapt forward and caught him before he could fall and we started making our way back to our base. This time we were gonna find the way back to our homes without interacting with the Axis.

* * *

I hope you liked it….? I don't even know D: I need to get my ideas in order.

Requests are welcome~

See ya in another chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

I'm publishing a new chapter within the time limit I promised :D

_Review time~_

_Mystery Fan: No problem! :D And if you say I'm awesome...*blushes tomato-red* Thanks, but I don't think that I did something special. (^.^")_

_Ayumi Kudou: I know, but that was the prompt :( He is gonna be okay :D. And it's a long story with the FrUK XD_

_Katie-kat1129: No, no, no, no. It's not that I didn't enjoy your request, but I'm usually an idiot and forget about these kinds of fics XD Don't worry, it's okay :D. It wasn't RoChu because the request had no pairing although I did write some FrUK which wasn't supposed to be there XD._

**_AU: YouTube_**

**_Pairing: N/A/ Lovino's point of view_**

**_Inspiration: EditZP's awesome blooper videos XD _**

**NOTE1: Some of the bloopers are taken from his videos, but the ****gaming**** ones are from my own mind. Better watch Zekkyou's (EditZP's bloopers first).**

**NOTE2: Whoever wants to read more like this, I have on my page a fic called "SunnyFreak, the Italian gamer" and it has the same stuff in it.**

**NOTE3: There's strong language (not very much, but it's still Lovi). Be warned.**

**NOTE4: The next chapter will be a request :D**

**NOTE5: I'm curious :). What youtubers you, dear readers, watch? I enjoy watching the Creatures, the YOGSCAST, SkyDoesMinecraft (you have to listen to him singing Halleluiah w/face cam, he is awesome XD), Cry, Pewds, GoldenBlackHawk (I freakin' love his livestreams :D), CaptainSparklez (amazing song parodies ;D done together with his friends) and many more. I know halfway through the list I began to fangirl stupidly, but I swear that I'm not a crazy fangirl. I'm normal XD. **

**DISCLAIMER: "Screw the Nether" is owned by the awesome YOGSCAST.**

Something to keep in mind while reading:

SunnyFreak: Lovino

FluffyPlushie: Feliciano

MagicCreature: Arthur

HEROforEVER: Alfred

_Lovi talking_

_Feli talking_

**Artie talking**

**Al talking**

This is all for now, folks. See ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

_Ciao, I'm Sunnyville and…. Wait, what? "Sunnyville"? I'm not a damn city!_

***BEEP***

_Ten blocks is the magical total~_

_As that's enough to build my portal~_

_Moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My damn camera is recording. Crap._

***BEEP***

*the microphone isn't plugged in so nothing's heard*

...

*realizes something is off*

_Why is it not working? Oh. It's not plugged in. Of course._

*plugs the mic in**suddenly a static sound is heard*

_ECK!_

*accidentally knocks the mic over*

***BEEP***

_Dammit, I'm out of tomato juice!_

*kitty meows in the background*

_Shut up Canoli. I know you drank it, you fluffy thief._

***BEEP***

_In a world in which Sunny remembers that a mic needs to be plugged in in order to work, videos are maaaaade._

***TROUBLE IN TERRORIST TOWN BLOOPERS***

*on the screen is written "You're a traitor"*

_Sweet! I'm a traitor!_

*gets killed instantly*

_What the-... Oh... I accidentally pressed the (innocent's) chat button._

***MINECRAFT BLOOPERS***

*is in the Nether and has angered a lot of Pigmen*

_You can't catch me, hehehe..._

*jumps into the lava with fire protection on*

_Hehehehe...*notices that is losing hearts* Why am I taking damage?_

*dies*

_My fire protection wore off. Freakin' great._

***CALL OF DUTY BLOOPERS***

_Ciao, I'm SunnyFreak, also known as Romano, and-_

*accidentally gets killed by Plushie*

_Cool! A no scope headshot~_

_I freakin' hate you for this._

***GRAND THEFT AUTO IV: ONLINE BLOOPERS***

*cars are flying everywhere*

_Can someone stop this damn hacker already?! I'm trying to record some stuff here!_

*everything stops for a moment as my co-op friend, HERO, starts to laugh*

**I can't believe you noticed just now!**

_Shut up Al!_

***BATTLEBLOCK THEATRE BLOOPERS***

_Can you stop pushing me into the damn spikes?!_

**It's too much fun! Every time you almost make it here, you somehow get burnt/melted/poisoned/electrocuted/pushed/exploded to death!**

_"__Somehow"? You freakin' burn/melt/poison/electrocute/push/explode me to death! Just let me make my way over there so we can start the damn recording session!_

***BEEP***

_The end…..? I don't even know._

* * *

I could barely breathe and I was crying from laughing so hard the first time I saw the bloopers on EditZP's channel XD. So…. I thought it would be fun :D Hope you liked it~

Requests are welcome~

See ya in the next chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

Hi again~ It's Wind-chan here~ And I have an update~ :D  
_Review time~_  
_Ayumi Kudou: Thankies~ I hope you find this chapter funny too :D_  
**_AU: Human/Neko_**  
**_Pairing: GiriPan/ GreecexNeko!Japan (Heracles's point of view)_**  
**_Inspiration: REQUEST by iheartbadboys14/ the song "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha_**  
**NOTE: In my mind nekos have three forms: human, neko and cat.**  
**NOTE2: They may be OCC, but I don't write them a lot, so sorry**.  
This all for now~ See ya at the bottom of the chapter~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Ow..."  
A groan escaped the small kitty curled up against me. He moved slowly a little closer to me and hid his face in my side, away from the sun's shiny rays.  
"'Morning Kiku..."  
A yawn escaped my own lips, but it was nothing new. In response, the kitty nuzzled me and purred lightly.  
"Got an awful headache, hm...?"  
There was a pause before a low growl made itself known.  
"And you're hungry... We should get up and make something to eat..."  
Kiku looked at me for a moment then shook his head no. Not listening to him, I picked him up anyway and went into the kitchen where I put him on the chair. There he transformed into his neko self and put his head down on his folded arms on the table.  
"You were quite loud last night..."  
I wasn't looking at him because I was making some rice balls, but I was sure that he was blushing right now.  
"And cute..."  
More blushing.  
"The centre of the party if I can say so..."  
Then it died down slightly as I turned around with the food and he got the idea that I wasn't implying something else.  
"What did I... What did I do Heracles-kun...?"  
"We went to Alfred's party and you kind of got drunk... Then started singing "World Is Mine" by Miku Hatsune..."  
"Oh..."  
There was more blushing. He looked so cute, just blushing like that. And last night, he acted like he was a real k-pop singer.  
"Who else was there?"  
"At least half of the school..."  
"This is... horrible..."  
"I recorded it on my phone too..."  
The Japanese neko stared at me for a moment before he sighed in defeat and motion to me to show him the recording. I did so and the result was more blushing.  
"I'm going back to bed..."  
"You were so cute... Really Kiku... You have a beautiful voice..."  
"Arigatou Heracles-kun..."  
It's like he is another person when he is either drunk, has a hangover or just woke up in the morning.  
"Take these before you go back to sleep..."  
I gave him headache pills, a glass of water and a kiss on his forehead. Kiku blushed even more as a small laugh escaped him after he drank the water and took the pills. After that we both went back to our bedroom and cuddled for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kind of short, I know D: . Not much inspiration for the past days, so sorry... Hope I'll get some more for the next chapter.  
Requests are welcome~  
See ya in another chapter~


	15. Chapter 15

Update~ :D

_Review time~  
Ayumi Kudou: *giggles* Whatcha thinking? XD  
iheartbadboys14: Glad you liked it~~ And I'm updating, it's just that school is so stupid and puts a lot of work on me D:  
**AU: Human  
Pairing: ChuLiech/ ChinaxLiechtenstein (Sisia's point of view)  
Inspiration: REQUEST by Ayumi Kudou/ prompt given by the requester**_**  
NOTE: Ling and Lan are Yao's parents (OCs).  
**Liechtenstein: Sisia  
Macau: Cheng  
This is all for now~/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"You look lovely today Sisia. Are you ready to work?"  
"Ja, Mrs Wang. I'm ready for a long day of work~"  
It was just a normal day. Clear and cloudless blue sky, kids playing happily outside the restaurant I was working at, the sun shining warmly, customers coming in every few minutes.  
"What can I do for you, sir?"  
"A cup of tea, please, Miss Sisia."  
"Coming~"  
I was working as a waitress and sometimes helped with cooking food, at the restaurant my boyfriend's parents were owning, together with Yao's siblings, Mei, Xiang and Cheng. We all get along without problems, the Wang family feeling like a second family to me. Ling and Lan always say how cute I and Yao look together.  
"Miss Sisia! The order for the tables five and two are ready!"  
"I'm coming~"  
This was how most of my day went away, bringing orders to the counter and taking the food or drinks to the tables. It was well after we closed that I was talking to Lan that Ling appeared from the backroom and told us to turn on the TV. I wished I did that earlier. There were the news showing that a robbery has taken place at the bank Yao went to. There had been taken a hostage. Mein Gott...  
_"The only hostage that has been taken is a Chinese man that looked to be at most twenty something years old, with long black hair. This is what witnesses told us and what can be seen on the short recording the security cameras had done before they were cut off."_  
I couldn't believe by ears, my head spinning with the information as I bolted out of my work place and towards the bank. Yao was taken hostage...? No, it must be a mistake!  
"Sisia!"  
"Vash!"  
As much as I loved my (step-)brother and I was happy that he was here and working on the case, I was still stuttering breathlessly and through waves of tears.  
"W-w-wh-what happened, b-b-big brother...?"  
"There was a robbery as you saw on the news. We are working on solving it. You should go back."  
I nodded my head wordlessly as I slowly started to head back to the restaurant while I wiped away my tears. I hope that Yao is okay.  
When I got home, it wasn't better. Ling and Lan tried to stay strong because they knew that their son was also strong, Mei wouldn't stop worrying, Xiang was frustrated by all of this and Cheng tried to keep calm.  
Two days went by without any news on Yao's condition. It seemed like Time wanted to see us suffer and slowed down as much as it could, dragging seconds into minutes into hours. Even so that was when we got a call from a hospital from a different city that said they had Yao in their care.  
We headed there as soon as we could. Once we arrived at the hospital, we were taken to his room where everything was explained. Apparently a couple found my boyfriend limping far away from where he lived along a roadside, handcuffed, mouth taped, a black eye and other different bruises, but nothing was thankfully life threatening.  
We were all very happy to see Yao well and alive. We spent the day talking about everything after he gave the information he had about the robbers to the policemen who told us that we were a big help. The next day Yao was allowed to go home which made us all even happier because it meant the Chinese man wasn't injured seriously. And like it was on purpose, while going home, the radio that we were listening the news on said that the robbers had been caught. Talk about fast work.

* * *

Rushed ending is rushed D: I don't feel well, so that might be the cause.


End file.
